


Of Musicl.ly and Keith being Unexpected

by loveislove13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :P sorry, I wrote this before i knew shiro was gay, One Shot, Only those ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveislove13/pseuds/loveislove13
Summary: Soooo...I was on YouTube watching VLD cosplay musical.lys and I thought "Hey, why dont I write a fic about if VLD had musical.ly?" So now here we are. Hope you enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

After their recent trip to the Space Mall, everyone had gotten new phones. And with Pidge's tinkering, they could get apps all the way from Earth. She had also installed a sort of Altean Wifi signals in the lions and the Castle. As they had been away frpm home for awhile, the could only find one trend, [AUTHORS NOTE: for us its not a big one but they're in space so... yeah] an app called Musical.ly they had all already made quite a lot of them. Keith included. One day, as a bonding exercise, Allura gathered Lance, Keith, Shiro and Pidge into the common area to share their accounts and videos. Allura had gone first.

 

Her account was shared by her and Shiro. They had many cute, comedy videos but also had a few ones that were a bit more intimate.

Next was Pidge. She had a bunch of sarcastic vids, like the one where she 'sings' The Sad Song. She had also found a way to implememt the Castle's security feed into the app giving her the power to re-experience the first dinner they a had together.

After her was Lance. He mainly had comedy skits, like 'Shallura's' account. He occasionally had a rap or Shakira song. One was him dancing to "Hips Don't Lie". Keith had tried to hide his blush when he saw the blue boy's hips and ass swing back and forth. Everyone seemed to not notice, except for Pidge, who playfully elbowed his side and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Finally, came Keith's turn to which her strongly protested to. "Oh c'mon Keith! Everyone else shared, why can't you?" Shiro asked. "Becaise I would prefer people not to see my videos," keith pointed out, "which is why they're all private."

"Got it!" Pidge exclaimed. She had hacked into the app via her computer and unlocked Keith's videos. "Now let's take a look." Lance said, intrigued to find out what he didn't want them to find. Keith had many videos to see but they were not at all what they expected of him.

Most were dance videos where he had on many different outfits, dancing to songs by artists like Shakira, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift (her most recent songs) and Marshmallow. He also had the expected videos of him 'singing' to MCR or Panic! At The Disco, but he had on typical goth make up. Black lipstick, black eyeshadow not only on his lids but all around his eyes, giving him a mask of sorts. He also had on red contacts for most of them. This all flabbergasted the others.

"I'm sorry, but WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KEITH!!!" Lance yelled. "Keith this is amazing!" Shiro praised, impressed with his brother. "Where did you learn to do this?" Allura questioned.

Keith slowly took a deep breath before answering them.  
"Lance, no one has taken me, thank you Shiro, and I taught myself. I can also body paint and do gymnastics if anyone's wondering."

"Prove it. The gymamstics part, the body paint we can assess later." Pidge challenged.

So, Keith then to a few steps back and did a cartwheel into a backhand spring to which he landed perfectly. He turned around and found them all in awe. "What? It was boring in the shack."


	2. Cont...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching another compilation and got some inspo hope you enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Link! watch at 1:19  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xcr9ugODL7c

The paladins had all kept up with their music.allys, now Tik Toks. On occasion, they would all update each other on their newer clips. It had not been one of those times however when Lance burst into the lounge and screamed, "OH MY GODS YOU GUYS, LOOK WHAT PIDGE DID!"

Everyone quickly huddled around Lance and his phone and watched the video.

It showed Pidge in a black crop top with a green paladin symbol across her chest, which straps had fallen on her shoulders. Adorning her hips was a black skirt with various green acessories in many shades of the color that reached the floor. It did not seem to have sides so her legs were completely visible. Thankfully, their green paladin had the sense to wear a pair of shorts under the skirt, even though it was visible. On her feet were ballet shoes with green ribbons, and there were gold bracelets embellishing her arms.  
The dance she was doing had a lot of... hip movement. Though it was nothing compared to the flow of Lance's hips when he danced, her love handles jutted out and radiated confidence, sexy confidence, the kind of confidence hat said 'I am not afriad to maim you, if need be. So you better hope the need doesn't come.', scary confidence. After the bass dropped in the clip, Pidge started belly rolling. The action had Klance™ cheering her on ("SHAKE THOSE HIPS HONEY!!!"), Shiro needing to be comforted by Allura ("Where did I go wrong, my only daughter dancing provocativly on the internet?"), while Allura herself was secretly proud ("Yes, own your power, Pidge!"), and the yellow cinnamon roll of sunshine of the group a blushing mess on the floor.

Pidge walked in to the lounge at the moment.

And walked back out the second she realised what had just occured.

Needless to say she didn't post another video like that again...

 

At least not publicly of course! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know anything about gymnastics so if what he does is impossible then i didnt know


End file.
